


MiChaeng//Euphoria

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799
Summary: BGM：Jungkook（BTS） – Euphoria「You are the cause of my euphoria.」





	MiChaeng//Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Jungkook（BTS） – Euphoria
> 
>  
> 
> 「You are the cause of my euphoria.」

　　孙彩瑛一踏进待机室就被迎面扑过来的林娜琏吓了一跳，紧接着追上的凑崎纱夏嘴里不知道在嚷嚷什么，两个人隔着一脸懵的忙内一个打一个躲，围观这场“战争”的成员们包括工作人员都已经笑得七倒八歪。

 

　　即使没搞清楚事情原委，反应过来的孙彩瑛也立刻被这愉快的氛围感染，仿佛一整天的忙碌都在这片欢声笑语中变得不值一提。

 

　　果断把缩在自己身后的林娜琏拽出来拱手让给凑崎纱夏，退出战圈的孙彩瑛带着满面笑容迈步在屋子里寻了一圈，却因为没在任何角落看到自己想要找的人而瞬间绞起了眉头。问了原本坐在那人旁边的俞定延，得到的回答是换衣服去了。

 

　　“她去多久了？”

 

　　本想着那就在这里等等吧，谁知还没到一分钟孙彩瑛已经坐不住了，并非她没有耐心，只是要等的对象实在令她牵挂得紧。

 

　　“有一段时间了，奇怪，南平时换衣服一般没这么慢啊。”

 

　　如果不是情况异常，名井南确实已经不见了好一会儿的话，俞定延是想打趣孙彩瑛的。毕竟一碰到有关名井南的事情，这个平时似乎比队里好几个姐姐都成熟稳重的忙内平静的表面下立时便会方寸大乱。

 

　　“去很久了不早说！”

 

　　在SNS里熟练地点开某个聊天室发出讯息，却听到不远处的桌子上传来了手机振动声和信息提示音，孙彩瑛是真的急了，说话的语气不免有些冲，随后就急匆匆地转身离开了待机室，留下无辜被吼的俞定延无奈地瞥了一眼名井南遗忘在这里的手机——亮起的屏幕上显示着有一条未读消息，而手机主人给发送者设置的备注名称以及显眼的爱心后缀看得她有点起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

　　罢了罢了，恋爱中的女人……

 

　　

 

　　孙彩瑛一边因为急速奔跑喘着气，一边用食指骨节高频率地敲击着更衣室的门扉，所幸很快有人来应，但门被打开后出现在她眼前的却不是名井南，而是经纪人。

 

　　急着要问的话尚未来得及出口，就见对方用食指抵住唇示意自己噤声，经纪人另一只手指了指身后，孙彩瑛探头向门缝里张望，隐约能见名井南正静静地倚在沙发上，看样子似乎是睡着了。

 

　　至少见她安然无恙，悬着的心也算放下了些，孙彩瑛如释重负，打个手势示意经纪人回待机室，她留在这里陪名井南。

 

　　沙发是双人沙发，孙彩瑛走近了却没有坐下。她小心翼翼地蹲下身子，手扶在沙发边保持平衡，视线向上盯紧了面前的人。

 

　　名井南的睡颜孙彩瑛没有太多机会看见，毕竟前者是宿舍起床最早的二人组之一，而自己是睡最沉最久的那一类人。多数时候，都是名井南跑到忙内房把孙彩瑛从睡梦中唤醒的。

 

　　睁开眼第一个见到的就是梦里兜兜转转寻觅之人，好像梦乡也没什么值得眷恋。孙彩瑛一直很喜欢这样的感觉，今天难得有机会，她也想给予名井南同样的温柔。

 

　　名井南睡得安稳，也不安稳。她长长的睫毛在下眼睑上留下密密的投影，胸口随呼吸有规律地上下起伏着，过分紧闭的双眼牵动了眉头的蹙起，这使她看上去比平时多了几分凌厉。

 

　　可还是很好看。

 

　　孙彩瑛伸出的手停在半空，她本想要抚平那两弯她认为不该弯曲的秀眉，又怕自己动作再轻也会弄醒好不容易有机会偷闲小憩的名井南。

 

　　她太累了。想必身边绝大多数人甚至屏幕前的粉丝都有所察觉，更不要说孙彩瑛了。虽说她们这一行的人难免都会有低潮期，但并不代表身边人的担心会少一分一毫。面对状态不佳的名井南，孙彩瑛时刻留意着，心疼着，在拼盘演唱会散场的时候牵紧她走过长长的一段路，在签售会看似不经意地用勾在她肩膀上的手给她轻轻按摩，也在私下像个小尾巴一样跟紧她，尽自己最大的努力去逗她开心。

 

　　名井南是会给孙彩瑛回应的，一直都是。忽然被牵住的手总会稍稍使力攥紧对方，熟悉的体温一旦靠近便试探着去触碰她的指尖，再累再困，只要孙彩瑛出现在眼前，名井南永远挂着温和恬静的笑。

 

　　可她掩饰得再好，说了再多句我没事，也藏不住眉宇间深深的疲惫。搁浅在眉梢的笑容，总有人看得出端倪。

 

　　不该是这样啊。

 

　　名井南该是个连吃药都不情愿到眼圈通红，看电影都要哭得梨花带雨的小哭包才对，是什么时候开始，她不再爱哭，还学会了把脆弱和创伤藏匿到任何人都看不见的地方？

 

　　孙彩瑛自然比谁都更早发现，也更加不能适应名井南的变化。在这段感情里，她自知名井南付出了太多，即使孙彩瑛已经一再努力倾尽一切去珍爱她、呵护她，给予她加倍的温柔，可面对名井南无微不至的关怀，她好像永远也只能甘拜下风。

 

　　名井南自是不知道孙彩瑛内心有这许多的小别扭，她本人更是从未对小年下有过抱怨。可每当孙彩瑛看见她眼底的疲惫，仍然会不受控制一般地感到歉疚。如果可以选择，她宁愿天天听她哭替她擦眼泪，也不要像如今这样每天看破她笑意下的倦态，而自己只是手足无措。

 

　　

 

　　忽然响起的手机铃声打破了更衣室的寂静，也惊醒了浅眠中的人。

 

　　“嗯……彩彩？”

 

　　睁开眼后名井南怔了一瞬，随后懵懵地抬手揉了揉眼睛，确认不是还在梦里，那笑意比起意识早已先一步爬上嘴角，赶忙用软绵绵的嗓音唤了一声不知何时来到自己面前的人。猝不及防的四目相视，孙彩瑛慌乱地咽了下口水，像做了什么坏事一样迅速躲开名井南那摄人心魄的眼神。

 

　　太犯规了……

 

　　直到铃声放完一遍后再次响起开头的旋律，孙彩瑛才想起来要接电话，瞥到屏幕上俞定延的名字，她暗自抱怨自己怎么忘了静音，一边滑动接听键，一边握住了睡眼朦胧的名井南习惯性向她伸出的手。

 

　　蹲久了双脚有些麻木，孙彩瑛没站稳就跌坐在了沙发上，名井南顺势靠上她的肩膀，牵着的两只手不知在谁的主导下自然而然变成了十指交错相扣的状态，像是握紧了一份心安。而后她再度阖上眼眸，唇角心满意足地上扬。仿佛得到糖果就满足的小朋友。

 

　　生怕名井南靠得不够舒服，孙彩瑛连呼吸都放轻，走神的片刻间俞定延到底在跟她说些什么她也不清楚，只嗯嗯啊啊地应了几句。电话那头沉默一会儿，传来一声长长的叹息。

 

　　“好了，找到南就好，过会儿要走的时候我再打给你。”

 

　　孙彩瑛来不及说一句再见，电话里已经传来忙音，她看着手机屏幕眨巴眨巴眼，不记得俞定延有哪次这么快挂过她的电话。

 

　　怀里传来名井南似醒非醒的柔糯声：“是定延姐姐吗？”

 

　　“嗯，刚才我回去待机室没看到你，她说你来换衣服了。”孙彩瑛挺直了身板，好让名井南在她肩头靠得更加舒适。

 

　　“嗯……换好了有点困，所以想在这里睡一会儿。”

 

　　“时间还早，再睡一下吧，我陪你。”

 

　　名井南乖乖地靠回孙彩瑛的肩膀，空着的那只手自然地搭上她的腰。一时无话，两个人的身体随着呼吸规律地起伏着，安静的更衣室里似乎听得见彼此心跳的共鸣。

 

　　孙彩瑛随意滑了两下手机，发现根本无法集中注意力便放弃了。她微微偏头，用下巴去抵住名井南的头顶，脸颊上拂过几缕怀中人的发丝，有洗发香氛好闻的味道。像是回应一样，名井南又往孙彩瑛怀里钻了钻，脑袋在她颈肩蹭着，温热的气息扑打在颈窝，不用看都能想象到她咧着嘴角肆意欣喜的模样，好像一只温顺乖巧的大型犬，得到了安抚就开心地黏着人撒娇。

 

　　这是名井南鲜为人知的一面，但孙彩瑛总觉得这才是她最真实的模样，别看她长着一张生人勿近的脸还经常耍帅，其实性子很软，连架都不会吵，在喜欢的人面前尤其乖巧。

 

　　真可爱啊，明明是姐姐来着。孙彩瑛这样想着，伸手在名井南的后脑勺抚了两下，被摸了脑袋的年上下意识地抬起头，更衣室暖黄色的灯光柔和地打在她精致的脸上，一双灵动的眼直勾勾地望着小年下眨个不停。

 

　　“快睡啦！”孙彩瑛嗔怪地轻拍了一下名井南的胳膊，手背下意识贴上自己的脸颊——欸，怎么这么烫？

 

　　怀里的人好像更来劲了，用鼻尖在孙彩瑛的锁骨那里蹭来蹭去，嘴里还奶声奶气地念叨：“彩彩身上有草莓牛奶的味道，好香。”

 

　　孙彩瑛哭笑不得，但她知道自己的到来多少影响到了名井南补眠，不管对方表现得多么喜悦，心里终究还是心疼占了上风。

 

　　孙彩瑛轻轻捏了捏自己掌心里那只骨节分明的手，小声问道：“我们回去待机室吧？早点回宿舍，躺床上睡更好。”

 

　　“不要不要。”搂在腰上的手臂怕她溜了似地立时紧了紧，“就想抱着你。”

 

　　原以为还会持续的对话因为孙彩瑛的突然沉默而中止，名井南没多想，毕竟年下有些小心思她向来揣摩不透。

 

　　她知晓的，是对方不见自己就会着急来寻，是那双有力的臂膀正抱着自己，是此时耳边能清晰地听到砰砰的心跳，仿佛奏出一曲美妙的旋律，每一个音符都传递着同样的信息，名为在意。

 

　　“姐姐。”

 

　　“嗯？”

 

　　手指缠上她不知不觉间终于过肩的发，只是绕了两个圈的功夫，心思就已百转千回，孙彩瑛转而抚上名井南的脸颊，低下头说了句话，声音有些稚气，却带着不容置疑的坚定。

 

　　——“不管发生什么，别忘了还有我在呢。”

 

　　像是什么都没说，可又像什么都说了。两个谈起感情不善言辞的人在一起，或许从不需要过多的甜言蜜语，简简单单很好，孙彩瑛笃定这一句话就够了，因为她爱的人会懂。

 

　　名井南闻言仰起了脸，撞见孙彩瑛清澈却深邃的眼眸，她望进去，里面尽是干净纯粹的疼惜，轻易地撩拨起她早已习惯为她悸动的心弦。

 

　　“傻瓜。”她轻笑，“门锁了吗？”

 

　　“啊？”孙彩瑛不明所以，视线下意识地转向不远处紧闭的门扉，“锁了。为什么问……”

 

　　泛凉的手掌忽然攀上了孙彩瑛的脖颈，并稍稍使力揽着她回转了目光，名井南的吻比那未完的问句要先一步落下，细细碎碎像雨滴，由下颚、脸颊蔓延到了鼻尖，再至唇上停滞，静默地感受着彼此的温度，诉说着爱意绵长。

 

　　“因为想亲彩彩了。”

 

　　完全露骨的告白，让孙彩瑛又一次很没有出息地红了脸，听着姐姐的笑声慌慌张张不知所措，最后还是选择握住了仍然勾在自己脖子上的手，想要温暖她。

 

　　“姐姐明白我的意思就好，有时候在我面前，不笑也是可以的。”

 

　　“这个我不行哦。”

 

　　犹豫半天才说出口的话瞬间被斩钉截铁地拒绝，孙彩瑛不由得皱了眉：“为什么？”

 

　　她得到的回答是又一次印在唇上的亲吻，虽然只浅浅一瞬。孙彩瑛愣愣地看着近在咫尺的人，名井南清亮温和的双眼里面倒映出她的模样。

 

　　只有她的模样。

 

　　“因为我，真的好喜欢你。”

 

　　

 

　　因为你已经融进了我的生命里，是我的不可多得，亦为我的不可或缺。

 

　　因为只有你，促成我的一切欢欣之意。

 

　　

 

　　

END.


End file.
